Chapter 1 Awakening: The beast inside
by SirBrony06
Summary: Shiningstar is just a normal pony living in Pony Ville and is as happy as can be. But what happens when Pony Ville is attacked by a giant dragon and the love of Shiningstar's life is nearly dead? Well lets just say he has a smashing second personality.


He remembered the day when he got his halo. He was just a little foal, a few months actually, when it first appeared. In fact he remembered every thing about his childhood,except for... this one time when he was in pre-k. All he could remember of that day was that another filly came up to him and ripped his painting in half. After that it was all a blur, until he woke up in the hospital with a burn on his flank. To his left was the filly who had ripped his paining, but... he was in worse shape than himself. With a huge bruise on his neck, cuts still semi-open all over the filly's body, and a broken hoof; but he still couldn't remember what happened in between the two short memories.

It was mid-afternoon in the nice quiet town of Pony Ville. Ponies out doing shopping,little fillies outside playing, and no clouds marred the sky thanks to the light blue, rainbowed maned Pegasus Rainbow Dash.

"Are y'all alright sugar cube?" asked Applejack, with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Yeah." replied Shiningstar.

It was an obvious lie, and Applejack could easily tell that is was. Applejack was a well-known pony in Pony Ville and was known for her honesty, friendly personality, and dependability. Every pony loved her because of these few traits, but there was one pony who loved her more than other pony in Equestria and that was Shiningstar. But he didn't have the courage to tell the emerald-green eyed, orange mare that. Even though he did ask her if she wanted to have lunch with him at Sugar Cube Corner. But he still couldn't find the courage to tell her his true feelings.

" A'h ya' sure hon... you don't seem like it?" asked Applejack.

"yeah... i'm sure." lied Shiningstar.

"Well if ya' say so Shine, but I did have a nice time having lunch with ya'. We should do it again sometime, although a'h still bad about leaving you with the bill."

" No, its fine really; I insist on paying. My treat."

"Well, okay then, thank you hon." And with a quick little nuzzle on the cheek, she walked out the bakery and started to head back to Sweet Apple Acres.

"She is so amazing." thought Shiningstar, and with a little sigh he paid the bill, left the bakery and headed home for a long nights rest.

When he woke he noticed... he wasn't in his home anymore.

"Where am I?" he thought in confusion.

Then he realized. HE WAS IN HIS IN HIS OLD SCHOOL WHEN HE WAS JUST A FOAL! He started to walk around remembering everything that had happened when he was a foal. Shiningstar then walked up to a familiar looking door. It was the door to his old classroom! He looked through the window and saw himself painting. Shiningstar looked away in disbelief. Then he realized he was dreaming. When he looked back through the window he saw the same filly that had ripped his painting walking up to his foal self. Shiningstar felt a weird burning sensation that he hasn't felt ever since he was a foal. He ignored the feeling and continued to watch the two young ponies. When the filly grabbed the painting foal Shiningstar started to cry. Then a huge pillar of fire encased the foal and at that instant Shiningstar woke up.

"That was a weird dream." thought Shiningstar as he rubbed his head in confusion.

He looked out his window and as usual he slept in until late morning, early afternoon. He noticed there was a pool of smoke in the sky and walked out of his home in hopes to find out why the was a pool of smoke in the air. But the second he walked out of his home, everything became HELL! A gigantic dragon burst out from the forest roaring at the top of its lungs. Flying at incredible speeds, the dragon flew over the town setting it ablaze. Every pony was running around in panic and fear. Some ponies got caught on fire and started to scream in pain as their coat started to melt until they were no more than a pile of bones. Then out of nowhere the Wonderbolts came and engaged the dragon; but they were no match for the giant beast. The dragon quickly slammed one of them to the ground killing the poor colt. After that the second Wonderbolt rushed the dragon but the dragon grab'ed him and ripped the mare in half and ate the two pieces. Then Soar'in, then co-captain of the Wonderbolts; flew around the dragon and kicked it in the face. That pissed off the dragon, so the dragon opened his mouth and torched Soar'in. Soar'in fell to the ground screaming in pain. When Rainbow Dash saw Soar'in, she rushed to his side and put out the flames. After that she rushed him out of the town and into the forest. Just like what she did with 15 other ponies. The other five mares where doing the same. Fluttershy was getting the animals, Twilight was getting all the younger ponies, Rarity and Pinkie Pie where getting the elder ponies, and Applejack was trying to get Granny Smith off the farm.

"Come on Granny Smith we gotta get off the farm now!" pleaded Applejack.

"NO! I was born on this farm and I'm gonna die on this farm if I have to!" screamed Granny Smith.

As the two ponies argued, the dragon made its way to the farm. Applejack finally gave up and decided to carry her. Applejack picked up Granny Smith and ran out the door and ran towards the farms gates. However she wasn't fast enough, for the dragon had spotted them and chased after them. So she called for Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy and asked the two pegasai to carry Granny Smith while she distracted the dragon. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy didn't like the plan but they agreed to it anyways. So the picked up Granny Smith and flew away towards the others. Applejack took in a deep breath and sighed. She turned towards the dragon and yelled

"Y'all ain't noth'in but a yellow-bellied gecko."

After that she ran as fast as she could toward the other side of where all the other ponies are at. But the dragon was faster and sliced AJ's back open with his claws. the orange mare fell hard to the dirt road with a pool of blood forming around her.

" N-N-N-NOOOOOOO!" yelled Shiningstar in fear as he ran to the bloody mare's side. He couldn't believe what

what he was seeing; he didn't want to. Houses burned to the ground, dead ponies all over the town, and Applejack barely breathing with blood pouring from her wound on her back. Tears were pouring from his eyes with sorrow and dispar, and onto the mares back.

"Don't cry sugar cube. Every thing will be all right." whispered Applejack before passing out from blood loss.

"Applejack...Applejack...APPLEJACK!" cried Shiningstar.

And at that moment a huge pillar of fire encased Shiningstar completely covering him in a ring of fire. A few seconds later the flames vanished and Shiningstar had completely changed. His coat went from pure white to blood-red, he had wings similar to those of a bat's, his pupils were those of a snakes, he had horns on his head, and he cutie mark was a halo snapped in half.

A smile crept on his face and he charged the dragon at blinding speeds. He kicked the dragon's jaw and braking it, and then started to laugh.

"This is going to be fun. Shingstar was to much of a wimp to face you, but I'm not!" Bellowed the red colt.

He flew up to the dragon's face and ripped on of its scales off. He then used the scale to rip open the dragons stomach ripping through his organs one by one. Taking the dragon's intestines, the evil colt went up to the beast's neck and choked the dragon with its own intestines almost making it pass out. the bloody colt walked up to the dragon's face with a big smile on his face and watched the dragon cry in fear and pain.

"Be for you die, I want you to remember the Darkstar. For Darkstar is the name of you destroyer and your destroyer is me!"

Darkstar started to laugh as he ripped out the dragons eyes and turned them into rings. He then picked up the dragon and threw his remains to the moon. After that all the ponies came out from their hiding places to see their beloved town destroyed. Not to mention the piles of bones and dead ponies on the streets, blood every where they look, and severed body parts. In the middle they saw Darkstar laughing, and laughing, and laughing.

THE END!


End file.
